superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Clifford's Puppy Days: Keeping Cool/Socks
Based on the Scholastic Book Series by Norman Bridwell Produced by Scholastic Productions A Division of Scholastic Entertainment Inc. Executive Producer Deborah Forte Supervising Producer Liz Young Producers Jef Kaminsky Jessica Wollman Executive in Charge of Production Ken Olshansky Directed by Bob Doucette Head Writer Suzanne Collins Created and Developed for Television by Deborah Forte Martha Atwater Jef Kaminsky Jessica Wollman Associate Producer Ciara Anderson Voice Director Susan Blu Cast "Keeping Cool" Lara Miller Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Elizabeth Kath Soucie Daffodil Orlando Brown Evan Taylor Latonya Holmes Vanessa Cast "Socks & Snooze" Lara Miller Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Elizabeth Latonya Holmes Flo Ogie Banks III Zo Kath Soucie Daffodil Cam Clarke Mr. Howard Jess Harnell Mr. Sidnarsky Jill Talley Mrs. Sidnarsky "Keeping Cool" Written by Frederick Stroppel Storyboard by Dan Kuenster "Socks & Snooze" Written by Suzanne Collins Storyboard by Jeff Gordon Storyboard Directors Jeff Gordon Curt Walstead Storyboard Revisionist Kyong Bok Kim Lauren Montgomery Music by Jared Faber Theme Song by Jared Faber And Emily Kapnek Lead Vocal by Freedom Bremner Production Coordinators James A. Hughes Steve Kindernay Kay Shoaff-Deckman Post-Production Supervisors Helene Britz Dennis Graham Character Design Kexx Singleton "Clifford's Ideas to Grown on" and "Storytime with Speckle" Written by Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown Designed by David Mucci Fasset Layout Design Ron Kagenkopp Key Backgrounds Stephanie Pyren-Fortel Ellen Jin Color Key Ron Russell Prop Design Peter Anderson Supervising Timing Director Becky Bristow Animation Timing Directors Conor Flynn Patrick Gleeson Tom McLaughlin Fred Miller Don Judge Supervising Animation Director Douglas Williams Supervising Editor Richard Finn Editor Michael Bradley Animatic Editor Greg Levitan Computer Systems Manager Eric Kirby Studio Production Manager Maura Sullivan Production Accountant Cathy O'Brien Anthony R. Reyes Lip Sync Erik Jan Peterson Checker Katharina Schoentag Scholastic Financial Executie Diane Vilagi Scholastic Post Production Executive Carolyn F. Kelly Scholastic Business Affairs SR. Executive Andrea D. Sporer Scholastic Legal Affairs Executie Margo Baender Assistant to Deborah Forte Dori Komarin Scholastic Production Assistant Alina Lucila-Osmunson Supervising Sound Editor Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. Foley Artist Sanaa Cannella Foley Mixer Jeff Kettle Re-Recording Mixer Gregory Cathcart Recording Facilities Salami Srudios Audio Video Post Recording Engineer Devon Bowman Assistant Recording Engineers Mark Mercado Fred Kores Post Production Video Services Modern Videofilm, Inc, Post Production Sound Services Salami Srudios Audio Video Post Payroll Services Provided by Axium Payroll Services Overseas Animation Services by Sunwoo Entertainment Yeson Animation Studios Production Services Furnished by Mike Young Productions, Inc. Co-Executive Producers for Mike Young Productions Liz Young Bill Shultz The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. is the author and creator of this Motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This Program is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and its Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. ©2003 Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic, Inc. Clifford the Big Red Dog and associated logos are trademarks of Norman Bridwell Scholastic Category:End Credits Category:Scholastic Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Kids Category:Mike Young Productions, inc. Category:Klasky Csupo